Don't Save Me
by helkl03111
Summary: Samantha was a normal girl who had everything around her unbalanced. Her mother is a millionaire who is competing against the Luthors; her parents divorced after her brother was born. But she didn’t know her life could change anymore, she was going to....
1. Samantha

**Don't Save Me**

**Rating: _Teen For Now. Will Be Mature For Sexual Content Later On._ **

**Plot: _Samantha was a normal girl who had everything around her unbalanced. Her mother is a millionaire who is competing against the Luthors and her parents divorced after her brother was born. But she didn't know her life could change anymore, she was going to attend Smallville High. (Starts in Season 1)_**

**Pairings: _Tranigler Love Between: Lex/Samantha/Clark. Lionel/Sam's Mom/Jonathan. Whitney/Lana/Clark. Chloe/Clark/Samantha. Lana/Sam's Dad/Sam's Mom maybe Martha Sam/Clark or Lex/ Sam's Mom. I'm Not Sure Yet If I'm Keeping It That Way. Tell Me If You Want To Change It. _**

**Disclaimer: _I don not own Smallville... but I wish! I do own Samantha AND The Other Character's I Made Up. _**

**A/N: _Please_ _Leave A Review And Tell Me What You Think! I Really Would Like To Know, So I know If I Should Continue. Also I'm Not Sure How Long I Will Make This Story. It Could Just Be One Season Or Until Season 8. Sam's Mom and Dad Will Become Important Later In The Story._ **

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

"Mom you can't be serious? We're moving again?" I said as I walked into our mansion after coming home from private school with my little brother following. I had seen the moving van outside.

"No." I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not going with you guys. You and Marc are moving to Smallville while I take care of business in Metropolis. "

I knew our mother would abandon us like she had always done.

"Mommy why can't we stay with you?" My seven-year-old brother asked. He had been let down by her a lot. She would always tell us she was getting us ready for the real world. Whatever that meant?

I could tell my brother was trying to hold his tears back.

"I'm sorry, honey. Even if you guys did come and live with me in Metropolis, I couldn't promise us seeing each other everyday. I'll try to visit you guys twice a week."

"I would take dad any day," I mumbled.

"What did you say young lady?" She said sternly with venom in her voice.

She loathed my dad after they got divorced. I think she hated him the whole time. My brother looked exactly like my dad, so my mother kept Marc at arm's length. I didn't understand why they were ever together. She barely let us see him. He was the exact opposite of my mother, but they both loved to work. My father though cared for us while my mother on the other hand thought we were her property.

"Did I say anything?" I said being a smart alec.

I knew she wasn't going to slap me in front of my brother, so I knew I was safe for now.

"Don't play dumb with me Samantha," she said pointing her finger at me.

I knew I shouldn't be pissing her off, but I couldn't help myself.

"Me, dumb never mother. Why would I do a thing like that?"

Marc was watching us go back and forth at each other.

"Marc go to your room," our mother told him demandingly.

I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"But mommy Sam was going to help me with my homework," he said trying not to let me be alone with my mother because he knew what was going to happen after he left.

"She can help you later, go to your room, now."

He wasn't going to leave, so I stepped in before she went after him too.

"Marcyy," I said using his nickname that I used for him. "Why don't you go to your room? I'll help you later with your homework so go head upstairs."

He was reluctant to leave, but after I told him to he did.

As the door to my mother's office closed, I heard my brother's footsteps go up the stairs.

That's when I felt the pain in my cheek.

She slapped me in the cheek.

"How dare you selfish bitch talk to me like that? I'm the one who let's you live the way you want to."

I didn't stand down. I just stood there and looked her in the eyes.

She started to walk in a circle around me.

"Are you going to listen to me now or do you need another slap?"

I didn't answer, because I knew there wasn't an answer.

"Ok good that I got your attention. You'll be staying in Smallville in the mansion that I have down there. I also made sure it was bigger than the Luthor's kid mansion, myself. You'll take care of your brother while I'm in Metropolis. I have the staff ready at all time. There will be security, I don't need you running off. You'll be leaving tomorrow. Understood?"

I nod my head.

"Good now go and do your school work."

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

I walked into my room. The room could hold more than twenty people in it. It was painted maroon red with a king size bed in the middle.

I went to the mirror to see how bad my face was. I was a lot like my dad. We both didn't like being treated wrong. We wouldn't let the past dwell on the future. I had my father's blue eyes, but I had my mother's auburn hair. I had a small figure that wasn't too small to look like I was straved but not big enough to be average. I had my father's height but not to tall.

I saw my face it was going to leave a bruise because it was still red from the handprint. I tried to cover it up with make-up.

It was a usually retinue. I would get hit for smart talking and then cover it up. It was just going to get worse I thought.

I get to go to small lamo ville. At least I had Lex Luthor there, we were friends when we were little. We both liked each other. He asked me to marry him. It was the funniest sight ever he had used a chocolate cookie with a hole through it as my ring.

I knew him before he lost his hair and after. He didn't change to me. I really didn't understand why we stopped talking. He went through the worst after he lost his hair. His mother died. He changed after that our friendship was over. He was promiscuous and had a drug habit. I went to keeping straight A's and trying to keep my family together. I stayed with my dad for awhile and was gone from Kansas.

I fell back onto my bed and started to think how things would change.

_****_

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_


	2. Pilot Part 1 Out Of 2

We had landed safely and now were looking for our limousine sign. There were some reporters trying to get to us. I had to put Marc's hand in mine, so he wouldn't get lost. We ignored the press, never was something slipped or said.

The driver was a tall black man who had a comforting face. He looked more like a bodyguard to me than a driver. I didn't understand why we needed a driver since I am fully capable of driving me and my brother. I hated limousines I hope the guy doesn't treat us like babies.

"Hey guys I'm your driver for the rest of your stay. My name is Tony. And you must be the main man Marc right and this must be the lovely lady Samantha?" he said shaking both of are hands.

As we were driving into Smallville, I saw a couple billboards that interested me**…**

'_Meteor Capital of The World'_

'_Population of 45,001'_

Well at least it's not that small.

'_Pleasant Meadows'_

'_Another Luthor Corp Project '_

Lex must be running the plant here. I hope he didn't turn out like his dad. I never did like his dad. He scared me in a creepy way when he looked at me.

'_Morris Company'_

'_Coming This Fall'_

Well that's not a big surprise.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

I started my first day of Smallville High School by my Mom making me drive in the limo. As I stepped out, I could hear everyone around me whispering. They knew who I was. I was on mostly ever teen magazine for a role model. I didn't choose to be recognized. It was probably because my mother was rich, and I didn't have a record.

I hear most of their remarks before I even get anywhere near the school. I could see jealously in some of the cheerleaders. I didn't care.

"Snob."

"Why is she going to this school?"

"She's hot."

"I heard she sleeps around."

I mostly ignored the comments. I knew it was all lies.

"Hey Samantha, right?" A girl with blonde hair came running up to me with her friend following behind. I guessed he was her boyfriend.

"Yea," I said wondering what they wanted.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan and this is Pete Ross. We work on the school newspaper, The Torch. I was wondering if I could get an interview?"

"The Torch."

I loved writing, and I was going to be a part of it, but I was too late for the deadline. I weighed my options.

"I'll give you a interview if you get me a job on the Torch," she had to think for a second.

"Deal. I'll catch up with later for the info," she said shaking my hand.

"She isn't that bad, see you later," Pete said whispered in my ear and left.

I didn't know what I was getting into when I said yes for the interview. I never did interviews.

As I was walking to the entrance of the school, I saw a jock throw a book at a guy who crumbled to the ground.

I went straight to him and helped him pick up his books.

"Hey, do you need help?" I asked already helping him.

He seemed civil to me and was wearing a plaid shirt with a light tan jacket over it and blue jeans. He had a handsome face. He had a Edgar Allen Poe book. I had read some of those when I was at my worst.

"Thanks," he said finally looking up.

"Your… Samantha Morris right?" He said stuttering a little.

"Well you know my name."

"Sorry, Clark Kent," he said as I put out my hand for him to shake. Clark Kent a mystery that I wanted to figure out. I could look at his face better when he looked up. His hair was in a casual messy hair like he just woke up but didn't make him look sloppy. His facial expression was determination.

He started to mumble and started fidgeting.

"Why are you so nervous Clark? I don't bite," I said smiling.

"I'm not nervous."

"Yes, you are, you're mumbling at your words and fidgeting. I think you're nervous."

"It's just you're very pretty and usually girls like you don't talk to someone like me."

"Well Clark thank you for the compliment but you shouldn't stereotype me on looks because you'll be wrong. "

He was at lost of words.

"I like you, Clark. I think we should hangout some time."

"Uh hu," he said which was all I think he could get out.

The first bell rang for everyone to go to his or her classes.

"Well it's nice to meet you Clark, hope to see you in one of my classes," I said walking away and waving goodbye.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

"This is the wall of weird. It's every strange bizarre unexplained event that happened in Smallville since the meteor shower that's when it all began. The town went mutated," Chloe said showing me a wall of newspaper articles.

I looked closer at what they said. Deformed hands, glow in the dark geodes.

"So what do you think?" she asked smiling.

"This is so cool Chloe," I said. I was amazed at all the weird things that had happened in Smallville.

"Well you're the first person that hasn't said I was weird or got mad at me. I think we will get along fine working together. You don't have to do the interview if you don't want to."

"You serious?"

"Yea, I still have a lot of other millionaires in this town."

"Are you talking about Lex Luthor?"

"Yea, I'm trying to get a interview with him."

"Ohhh, so he's hard to get a hold of?" I asked as we were walking back to the Torch.

"Well isn't every millionaire? So were do you want to start out in the newspaper? Sports, Lunch Menu, or The Column of Weird?"

"Someone does the Lunch Menu?"

"Yes that would usually be Clark Kent, but I don't know if he has the time anymore."

"What do you know about Clark Kent?"

****

**_SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville_**

_Will Chloe Spill The Beans?_

_Please Hit That Review Button and Leave A Review!_


	3. Pilot Part 2 Out Of 2

I needed to catch up with Clark. I was too late.

"Chloe just leave it alone," Clark said as the jock, that I saw early who threw the book at Clark, pulled him around. I waited and watched.

"Congratulation, Clark. You're this year's scarecrow."

"Don't mess with me right now, Whitney," Clark said angry. The jock's name was Whitney.

"Bring it on," Whitney said taking off his jacket after pushing Clark.

Clark was going in for the hit when he fell to the ground.

"What's going on with you and Lana?"

Lana? She must be the girl the jock was with early.

"Nothing," he answered on the ground.

"Huh. You like her necklace. Good because that's the closet you'll ever get to her," he said pulling off the necklace from his neck and putting it around Clark's neck.

I needed to stop this. A truck pulled up. I was to slow they were gone before I could stop it.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**__**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

I found out from Chloe that the scarecrow ceremony was held near the cornfields by the Luthor plant. I didn't tell Chloe about what I saw. Even though I never really talked to Clark, he wouldn't want it spread around the school.

I left right away. I saw a flash of something zoom through the cornfields. I must be imagining things. It was late. There was a scarecrow cross but no Clark. Ropes on the ground. I saw moving in the cornfields. This wasn't good. I was ready to run or fight the person that was behind the corn.

"Clark?"

No answer. The movement of the thing was coming closer.

"Clark!" I yelled out. A little scared now.

A man came from behind the corn.

"Alexander Luthor."

Why was he here? He has changed. Matured. . Taller. Hot with the bad boy look. He was wearing black slacks with a black dressjacket.

Recognition appeared on his face. It was dark, but he still knew who I was which surprised me.

"Samantha?"

He remembered me. He didn't need me to tell him.

"You have grown up," he said looking me up and down.

"I could say the same. What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing," he said throwing my words back at me.

Nothing needed to be explained. He knew why I was in Smallville. I knew why he was in Smallville. Our parents decision for our future.

"Are you being smart with me Alexander?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I thought about it," he said stepping closer to me. He was seeing if I would back down. I saw something flash quickly in his eyes, but it went away.

He stepped back.

"Do you need a ride?" He said walking away while I followed.

"No, it's ok."

"You sure?"

"Yea, I have my car here."

I kept following him out of the cornfields. He turned around. I went straight into him. We went to the ground. I was on top of him.

I turned red.

He blushed.

"You ok?" I asked still laying on top of him.

"Yea I think. If you would get off of me," he said smiling and continued "but if you like being on top I can deal with it," he said now laughing.

"Ha ha you're so funny. You're the one that turned around quickly, probably trying to get that kiss you never got."

"No, I wanted to know why your mother made you come all the way down here. And second if I wanted to I could get that kiss. You never got away."

"First of all it's none of your business, and you're a pompous ass!" I said walking away to my car.

He didn't follow me. He knew it wasn't good to approach me when I was angry.

I didn't know what I felt for Lex. I didn't care.

I was there for Clark and I couldn't find him. Chloe had told me where he lived after I asked her about Clark.

I quietly and slowing pulled up. A mile away. I didn't want to cause a commotion. I just needed to check on Clark.

_****_

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**__**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

"Clark," I called out softly as he was leaning into his telescope.

He looked up straight away.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

I didn't answer his question.

"What are you staring at?" I asked coming over to the telescope where he was standing.

"Nothing," he said shyly moving the telescope.

"Clark, are you ok?" I asked with concern and putting my hand on the side of his arm.

He looked up into my eyes. He had dreamy eyes that you could get lost in.

"Yea why would you ask that?" He asked.

I let my arm fall and moved away from him. He didn't want anyone to know about him in the cornfield. He was ashamed.

I sighed.

"No reason."

"I know you said we should hangout and I really like your company, but you wouldn't come just for me this late to hangout.

"Well don't know anything about me, it's nothing. You're right I should get going."

I saw he was ok, so why couldn't my feet move.

He didn't want me there.

I needed to start moving. I started to walk down the stairs of the barn when he softly grabbed my hand. It was enough to stop me.

I turned around to face him.

"Would you like to have a dance?"

I raised my eyebrow.

He let go of my hand and turned some slow music on. He held out his hand to me.

I took it.

"I can tell by the casual wear you didn't go to the dance either, and everyone deserves one right?"

He said like it was an ordinary question.

He brought me close to his body. I leaned into him. His breath stiffened. He relaxed a minute later. I put my arms around his neck while he put his at my hips. Even if it was in a barn, it was still romantic.

We swayed like that until the song came to an end.

"I better really go now though," I told him letting my arms fall form his neck. I probably already passed curfew. I was big trouble if my Mom was home.

I started to walk away from him.

"Samantha."

I turned around he was right in front of me. I could have sworn he was at the other side of the room.

I was stopped from saying anything as he dipped his head down so our lips touched.

I kissed him back. I brought my hands to his head while he brought his to my waist. He asked for permission with his tongue to enter my mouth. I let in. A few minutes later we let go. I needed air.

I smiled at him. He was confused for me breaking the kiss. Didn't he need air? I needed to get home.

I gave him quick kiss on the lips and ran to my car.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**__**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

**_Plz Review! It's going to get really spicy when Lex finds out that Clark has feelings for Samantha. _**


	4. Metamorphosis

I woke to my brother jumping on my bed at eight in the morning. I got to bed around four in the morning, so I only had four hours of sleep I calculated in my sleeping mind. I didn't get caught coming home, so I was satisfied with my sneaking techniques. My mother wasn't home this weekend. It was just me and my brother.

"Sissy! Wake up!" Marc yelled in my ear.

I covered my head with my pillow, so I could muffle out the yelling.

He just got louder though.

"Ok, I'm awake. You happy," I said jumping off of my bed and putting my arms in the air.

"Yes!" He said jumping off the bed with a loud thud.

I know I would have to give into anything Marc wanted to do today because he saved me from my mother the other day.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Farmers Market!"

"Huh?"

He ran out of my room and came back with a newspaper. Marc was right. The newspaper said there was one.

"You want to go to a Farmers Market?" I ask questionably.

"Yes!"

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

I couldn't believe he dragged me here. Our diver Tony said it would be safer if he drove us. He let us go by ourselves from that point and told us to call him if we had any trouble.

"Hey Sam," someone said from behind me. I turned around it was Chloe and Pete

"Hey," I said holding onto Marc's hand, who was trying to drag me in the other direction.

"What up?"

"Noting really shopping for produce."

"Fun."

Chloe and Pete glanced down at Marc.

"You guys this is my brother Marc," I told them trying to settle down Marc.

"Hey Marc," they both said in unison.

"Hi," Marc said shyly. He wasn't really open to strangers. He hid behind me. We talked for a few minutes before Marc pulled me away.

"Bye you guys!" I said running after Marc.

"Bye!"

"See you at school."

I could feel someone watching me. It didn't scare me, but I turned around. I saw Clark in the distance. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I saw Clark's produce sign.

_Kent _

_Organic Produce_

I totally forgot he was a farmer. I didn't even think about seeing him here.

Marc grabbed my hand and pulled me in Clark's direction. Clark smirked.

I saw Lex come up behind Clark. I really didn't except Lex Luthor to be here too.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

"Can't knock your taste in women," Lex told Clark as he approached him. He saw him staring longingly at Sam. Lex just realized he did have competition by the smile Sam gave him back. It would be a few minutes before she got here, so he pressed on what he came for, an explanation.

"You want to tell me what happened last night?" Lex asked grabbing an apple out of the basket Clark held.

"Just a stupid prank."

"You were tied to a stake in the middle of the field. Even the Romans saved that for a special occasion. You could have died out there," Lex said seriously. He was worried about his new friend.

"I appreciate your help. I just want to forget it ever happened," he said stopping the conversation when Sam finally approached with a little boy tugging at her arm.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

"Sissy. I'm hungry," he said pulling me to the apples, which Clark was coincidentally holding, his favorite fruit.

Clark was having a conversation with Lex, but it ended when I got closer.

Marc let go of my hand as we approached Clark. Clark glanced down when he felt something tug at his arm.

I started to walk a little faster.

"Can I have an apple?" Marc asked Clark. Clark laughed.

"Sure you can kiddo," Clark said putting down the basket and giving an apple to Marc.

"Thank you."

"Sorry Clark, my brother can be a little rude," I said taking Marc's hand.

Lex watched our interaction.

"How much was the apple?" I asked taking my purse out wanting to pay him for the apple.

"It's no problem. It's on the house."

"You sure?"

"Yea Sam, don't worry about it. I'm just happy to see you again."

"You are?" I asked surprised because I thought I was a little too forward with him last night.

"You are?" Lex said sticking his huge mouth in the conversation.

Clark then remembered Lex.

"Be quiet Lex," I said. He seemed a little hurt. I was really the only one that could tell Lex Luthor what to do because of our past.

"You know each other?" Clark asked surprised.

"Yea a long time," Lex added trying to get Clark jealous.

"Oh."

"How do you know each other?" Lex asked.

It felt like the ex-boyfriend was meeting the new boyfriend. There was a lot of tension.

"I could ask you the same thing Lex," I told him giving him a death glare.

"So were going to play that game that we played last night," he said smirking.

Clark was totally lost in the conversation. Marc was too interested in his apple to care. I tried to clear it up so Clark wouldn't think anything bad.

"In the cornfield?" He questioned. He was wondering if I saw him tied up.

"I'll tell you later," I told him hoping he would understand.

"Hey Clark, what is the hold up, son?"

I presumed this was his Dad even though they didn't look alike.

"Hey dad this is Samantha Morris," Clark said introducing me.

"Hi."

"Mr. Kent, it's good to see you," Lex said greeting Mr. Kent and shaking hands.

Mr. Kent looked back to me.

"The Morris millionaire's?" He asked me.

"Yes sir."

"Your mother has changed this town and not in a good way," he said with distaste in his voice.

"Dad," Clark warned his dad.

"Mr. Kent if you have a problem with my mother you can take it up with her. I'm not like her and hope to god that I won't be like her."

"Come on we got to finish up." Mr. Kent told his son walking away from us.

"Ok Dad," Clark said in defeat.

"Sorry about my dad."

"No it's ok."

"Can I call you?" He asked me.

"Yea let me give you my number," I told him taking a pen out and writing it down on his palm.

"Thanks," he said with a big smile.

"I'll talk to you later," I said waving goodbye.

"Bye Sam, Lex."

"Sam and Clark sitting in a barn kissing!!"" Marc said.

Lex started to chuckle but tried to hide it from me.

"Really funny Marc," I said irritated.

"Mommy!"

What no this can't be happening.

Lex and me looked up at the same time to see Elizabeth Morris walking this way. She was in her usual formalwear. It was a nightmare that was coming true.

Marc ran towards her. He hugged her legs because she wasn't willing to give him a hug.

Lex didn't make move to greet my mother. He just stood beside me, shellshocked as I was.

Marc grabbed my mother's hand and led her over to us. I could tell my mother was uncomfortable by Marc's affection. My mother reminded me a lot of Lex's father.

"Hello Samantha, Alexander."

Lex tried to make a smile. He liked my mother as much he liked his father.

"What are you doing here Mom?" I asked getting to the point.

"Thank you for the greeting Samantha. I'm here to spend some time with my children."

"Oh," I said a little adhesive.

"So how are you Alexander?"

"Fine, thank you, Ms. Morris"

"Alexander, you know you can call me Elizabeth. I hear you started to become some competition."

I haven't left Lex's side yet. My mother was trying to see if she could break Lex.

"Yes, Elizabeth. One of the biggest in Kansas now making almost double of what your plant here makes.

My mother had many plants and that was only one of the hundreds.

She smirked. She decided not to insult him.

"So what have you, and Samantha been up to before I came?" She asked Lex. She liked Lex. She knew Lex would inherit everything Lionel Luthor had, and she knew that Lex was interested in me. My mother wanted power and would do anything for it.

"I was just going to ask Sam if she wanted to come by the mansion and see it. She was interested in it," he said coolly. I looked straight at him trying not to let my mother see my astonishment.

"Oh, well that is a nice idea," she said smiling. It looks like I was stuck with Lex.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

"Nice place and thanks for letting me get away from my mother, but I do hope Marc at least gets some quality time with her," I said walking into his office with him following.

"No problem, and it gives me time to reacquaint with you," he said getting himself a drink.

"I would ask you if you wanted some, but you're too young," he said joking knowing that I probably had a drink before.

"You sound like it's a bad thing," I said walking around his desk and sitting myself down. He watched me sit in his seat with authority.

"So what's with you and the farm boy," he asked taking a sip of his vodka.

I laughed "So you're jealous," I stated laying my feet on his desk. He came in front of me on the other side of the desk and put his hands on the desk and leaned over.

"You think so," he asked huskier then anticipated. I liked him like this, all worked up.

"Yes," I whispered out.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

After having a little more than a friendly talk with Lex, I went to see how my farm boy was doing. I thought about my conversation with Lex. We had the boundaries, but we did talk about sometimes going past them but never following through.

I didn't want to go home, and I needed to talk Clark. I know I shouldn't spy, but my curiosity got the best of me, so I stayed behind the wood panel in the shadows.

"Lana," Clark said walking up the stairs to his farm.

"Your mom said I could wait up here if you don't mind," she said moving away from the telescope she was looking through.

"This is a amazing place," she told him.

"My dad built it. He calls it my Fortress of Solitude."

"Didn't know you were interested in astronomy," she said pointing to his telescope and walking over it.

"That's a hobby,"

"You can see my house from here," she stated looking into the telescope. Clark better stop her from flirting with him, or I will.

"No, really," he said nervously and moving the telescope.

"You know we have lived a mile apart our whole lives and you have never coming over," he said getting suspicious.

"And you're wondering what I'm doing here now?"

"Not that I don't enjoy the company. Yes I was."

"I found out about what Whitney did to you, the whole scarecrow thing, and I came to apologizing," she said walking away from Clark. Whitney should have gotten arrested for what he did to my boyfriend.

"It's not your fault forget about it."

"I can't. He had no right to do that to you and you turn around and save his life."

"I appreciate you coming over here, but you're not the one who should be apologizing."

"I didn't come here to defend him. I came here to see you." Clark looked up surprised.

"Who told you?"

"Lex Luthor." Lex. I hate him right now.

He raised his eyebrows like he knew it would happen sooner or later.

"Dropped some bread crumbs and I followed the trail. I'm glad he did Clark. He was just being a good friend," she said while Clark looked at his feet.

"Your lucky. It's rare."

"Lex is defiantly one of a kind…. What are you going to do," he questioned about Whitney.

"I'm not sure. I thought I knew Whitney. Now I wonder what else I have been blind to in my life. He even lost my favorite necklace."

He looked my way, so I turned and hid behind the hay.

"Can't you get it replaced?'

She shook her head. "Sounds kind of weird, but it's made from the fragment of the meteor shower that killed my parents."

Clark was trying to fight some inner emotion

"Neil had it made. She gave it to me the day she official adopted me. Told me that life is about change, sometimes it's painful and sometimes it's beautiful," she said smiling, "but most of the time it's both."

They were both silent for awhile, and my legs were aching me. I saw Lana come my way, so I hid farther away.

"I better go. I'm glad you're ok Clark," she leaving finally.

"You can come out now," Clark spoke out.

How did he know? Is he some CSI or something?

"How?" I asked getting up and walking up the stairs.

"You're not that sneaking. I could hear you moving," he said laughing. I pouted. He came over and hugged me. He wasn't angry with me for spying; he thought it was funny.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

_**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
